Gift
by xiaou-xijiang
Summary: Sequel to Collision. Kirk finally gets some answers. Epilogue included.


**Title: **Gift

**Author: **xiaou-xijiang

**Rating: **T (K+ really, but...ugh whatever XD)

**Warnings: **general spock!cuteness, language, Bones being grouchy

**Disclaimer: **not mine. seriously.

**Author's Note**: so this is it. I meant to have this up yesterday, but I decided to write an epilogue. I'm not sure how I like it and I've been floundering on whether I should post it or not. Decided after many re-writes and deliberations to stop pussy-footing and just post. Good or bad, it's up, and with this the Starstruck series is complete. You won't understand this without reading Starstruck and Collision first.

enjoy.

* * *

**:Gift:**

"I do not want you to go."

Kirk wasn't surprised. He'd gotten the impression during his briefing with the landing party. The kid had slipped into a Vulcan funk, silently disapproving, a small and distracting black shadow, huddled in the corner. Spock's mood had them all on edge, and it was only a matter of time before the kid said something.

Kirk sighed and stopped the turbo lift; Spock didn't look at him, staring instead at the blinking data pad.

"Hey," Kirk jiggled the hand Spock was holding. "Hey, look at me." The kid turned his head.

_Sheesh, this kid._ Kirk rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know I have to." He shifted uneasily as the storm cloud on the kid's face darkened. "You might feel fine now, but you're really sick, and I need to find a way to make you better."

"But why do_ you_ have to go?" Spock stared stubbornly at the lift doors. "I'm sure there are other officers far more qualified to investigate and diagnose the cause of my condition."

"Well, gee. Thanks," Kirk snorted dryly.

Spock whipped his head around, eyes wide.

"I did not mean—it was not my intention to offend—" Spock cut himself off and lowered his eyes, staring intently at Kirk's chest, looking miserable. The little hand in his grasp was shaking.

Kirk sank to one knee, placing his free hand on Spock's shoulder.

"What kind of Captain would I be if I didn't take care of my crew?" He licked his lips. "You know I have to go."

Spock was stubborn. "Then I will accompany you."

"No. Not a good idea."

"But—"

"No." Kirk's voice was harsh. He thought of everything that could happen to Spock. Then he thought of all the things that could happen to Spock _as a child_.

"You'd just be—" _vulnerable_. Kirk swallowed. "A liability."

Spock stiffened, subtly drawing away from Kirk's hand, eyes shuttered and painfully blank.

_Shit._ "I didn't mean that." Spock's face was hard as stone, but his shoulders were beginning to shake. "Spock, you know I didn't mean it that way." _Shit this is hard_.

"Spock, you're my first officer, and…" Kirk winced but forced the words out of his throat. "And my friend." It's the first time he's admitted it, but instead of making him feel awkward, the words made him feel lighter and warm.

"Right now, you're not at your best. It'd be…_logical_ for you to stay with the ship." _Where I know you'll be safe_.

Spock's lashes lowered as he contemplated Kirk's words. Whatever he was thinking, Kirk knew that he would yield to logic. It was practically the magic word when it came to Spocks of all sizes.

And he did, Kirk saw it in the way the tension slowly drained out of Spock's shoulders, in the way his face cleared of all uncertainty and he looked at Kirk with a trust that humbled him.

Spock seemed to gravitate towards the man, free hand reaching up to straighten Kirk's collar. His nostrils flared as he breathed deep.

"You know, kid," Kirk grumbled as he abruptly stood, breaking Spock's hold on his collar. "We_ really _gotta talk about this smelling thing."

Spock looked mildly amused.

* * *

Uhura smiled at Spock as he approached her station. He looked decidedly lost without the Captain's strong presence; lost but determined.

"I've come to realize that you hold some…_affection_ for me," the child began, trying to put as much authority into his little voice as he could. Uhura smiled wistfully. _Oh, Spock. Always striving to be in control, even when I can practically see you falling apart at the seams. _

"I would ask that you permit me one request."

Uhura motioned him closer. Spock only allowed a margin of the space between them to close.

"Anything." Spock gave her a narrow look, as if trying to discern exactly what she meant by _anything_.

Uhura swallowed a sigh. Spock always questioned everything ever given to him, even gifts given unconditionally; she refused to feel bitter about that.

"I would ask that you allow me to use your station to…to monitor the captain's vitals?" Despite everything, the request came as a question, small and fragile. He looked...really young.

Uhura felt a little pang of melancholy. Not too long ago, she was making the same promise to Spock.

She gave a quick glance around the bridge; Scotty was acting Command in the Captain's absence, pissed as hell about it too. As always he had the attention of anyone and everyone within shouting distance.

She returned her attention to Spock, who was looking both resolute and weary. Uhura couldn't help but smile tenderly. Despite everything, her one weak spot was Spock-shaped.

"Of course you can." Uhura stood from her seat and motioned Spock to sit, smiling when it took him one hop and two shakes to get comfortable. Uhura placed on hand on the back of the chair and leaned over him to reach the controls.

"Okay, now to read the Captain's feeds you just—"

"Forgive me, Lt. Uhura," Spock interrupted, back stiff at her close proximity. "But I am fully capable of performing this task myself." He turned in the seat and pointedly glared at her hand resting against the back of his chair.

"Furthermore, you act in a way completely belligerent to my claiming of Captain Kirk. Whatever relationship we may have had does not give you the right to overstep propriety."

Spock turned back to the controls and set to work, completely ignoring the stunned Uhura.

Scotty gave a very unsubtle cough behind her. _Great_, Uhura thought, feeling heat wash down the back of her neck. Now everyone's staring.

"Very well, _Mr._ Spcok," Uhura straightened her skirt and moved to another empty seat close by, determined to ignore the not-so-quiet sniggers from the bridge crew.

Spock, meanwhile, pulled up Captain Kirk's readings, the pulse resounding strong and steady to his ears. The boy placed a finger to the screen and closed his eyes to the sound.

* * *

"Well, we've established that this place smells revoltingly like happiness, sunshine, and fairy dust." Bones gave a grumpy scowl at a field of blossoms. "Now what?"

Kirk shrugged his pack high on his shoulder. "Meet with the chancellor, Bones." He shuddered dramatically. "Whatever happened to Spock comes back to this place, I can feel it." He gave a cocky grin. "Call it, _captain's intuition._"

Bones snorted. "I'm sure the heard of ponies that just frolicked by had nothing to do with it, right?"

The landing party had energized twenty yards from the Visitor's Court of the _Kart'lian_ Embassy. However, unlike the bleak weather and rocky terrain the landing party had reported yesterday, the sun was beaming bright and warm, surrounded by puffy clouds.

Kirk was standing in an _honest to goodness sunbeam_.

Grassy plains, fruitful trees and blooming, fragrant flora replaced the stark, dusty stretch of land. A brook was bubbling, a rainbow arched high in the sky, and birds were chirping. _Chirping._

Sulu balanced a lovely butterfly on his finger. "It's a child's paradise."

"Oh, really?" Bones raised his eyebrow. "Am I to assume that you dreamed of rainbows and ponies as a child, Mr. Sulu?"

Sulu frowned at him and discretely tried to flick the butterfly off his finger. It fluttered and perched delicately on his shoulder, the large blue wings brushed consolingly against Sulu's burning ears.

Bones snickered.

"Gentlemen, can we please focus on the job at hand, please? Let's get this done as quickly as possible." Kirk shifted uncomfortably and snarked under his breath, "Preferably before my balls start to shrivel."

Yeomen Kelly gave him a patiently disapproving look that Kirk ignored. _The women was hot, but a bit of prude._

"Captain Kirk!"

The shout came from the direction of the City Walls. The party turned and watched as an extremely little person jogged up the path, waving excitedly. Kirk motioned the crew to attention and hailed the visitor. By the time the caller stopped in front of the party, Kirk realized it wasn't a little person at all, but a child.

The kid was maybe eight or nine years old, his blond hair was cropped around his large, pointed ears (larger than a Vulcan's, protruding much like a bat's). The child was wearing the official _Kart'lian_ insignia on his slightly wrinkled uniform.  
_  
__Uniform? _

The child straightened his back and gave the party a salute. "On behalf of the _Kart'lian_ Government, I welcome you Captain James Kirk, and your crew." He threw them a blinding smile.

"The High Chancellor would like me to express an apology for any confusion you may be experiencing, this is a special time for all the _Kart'lians_ rarely seen by outsiders. We were not expecting to hold audience today of all days, but the urgency of your last transmission could not be ignored honorably."

The boy must have noticed the party's flabbergasted expressions for he immediately said, "Not to say we are ungrateful for your company, any audience with friends is greatly welcome."

Bones broke from the stupor first, whipping his tricorder from his pack and scanning the boy. Yeomen Kelly did the same.

The child waited patiently, legs planted firmly in the grass and hands clasped loosely behind his back.

"Jim, Jim!" Bones whispered severely, poking the still captain sharply in the back and breaking him from his shocked stillness. "He is _Kart'lian_, a healthy seven year old ___male_, but from his uniform, he's a _soldier_."

"The doctor is correct," The kid interrupted, an indulgent smile on his lips. "My name is Trigul, I am the head of the Royal Guard." Trigul scratched his ears awkwardly. "The High Priestess and Chancellor are waiting for you, we must depart. All questions, I'm sure, will be answered there."

* * *

Yeomen Kelly was taking this really well. As a xeno-biologist and sociologist, she'd probably seen much worse. Kirk was still trying to wrap his mind around _why_ the Embassy was full of children.

There were five-year-olds and four-year-olds, eight-year-olds and ten-year-olds, all laughing and hopping and smiling. Frolicking, they were _frolicking_.

Bones' ears were turning red at the tips, his tricorder running furiously as he scanned as many of the monsters as he could. Smoke was practically pouring out of his ears from the strain of his brain.

Sulu looked extremely uncomfortable, if the exaggerated downturn of his lips were any indication. The butterfly was still riding his shoulder though, finding itself very comfortable nestled by the human's ear. Ensign Riley seemed unsure of where to put his large feet lest he step on one of the kids running between his legs.

And Kirk…well Kirk was just trying to pull his way through the throng of little boys and girls who have latched onto his legs and waist, praising his hair, his eyes and his strong shoulders, even his _uniform _for goodness sake!

He was used to this attention, for sure. There was just something _extremely awkward_ about the praises coming from children and it wasn't helping his fragile mental disposition one bit.

_Jeezus, if Spock were here he'd have a fit._ The image of Spock spitting like an angry kitten popped in his head.

Trigul smirked at the ruffled crew from his position at the audience chamber doors, arms crossed, looking horribly smug and amused. He must have found some pity for them because he clapped his hands loudly, catching the attention of the swarm.

"You'll have plenty of time to visit Captain Kirk and his crew after their audience, now I need this hallway clear!" He clapped his hands. The two sharp claps echoed. Kirk didn't know whether to laugh at this kid giving orders or shudder at the implication. _A child was giving orders. _

The displeasure of the children voiced itself in one long and adorable _Awwww_, before the crowd began to slowly disperse. Snippets of their parting comments could be heard above the clamor of their exit.  
_  
__"I wanted to play with the Doctor, he looked very soft..."__  
__"…prickly is what you mean. Are all humans that grouchy looking?"__  
__"The captain's so dreamy…"__  
__"The female was very pretty, did you see her lovely hair? I wish my hair would look like that…"__  
_

Soon the halls were empty, except for one little girl who refused to let go of Kirk's pant leg. She couldn't have been more than three years old, green hair pulled into two bouncy pigtails with huge teal eyes that were far too bright. She fit herself closer to the captain's leg and looked up at him imploringly, wrapping her legs around his calf and hanging there like a monkey.

Kirk froze and they both stared at each other.

"_Margol_," Trigul began warningly.

Margol pouted and Trigul whispered something furiously in his language. For one horrifying moment, Kirk thought she was going to cry, her lip trembled and bright eyes grew wide and wet.

He tensed but gave her his best smirk and winked. Margol blushed and unwrapped herself from Kirk's leg, leaving a parting kiss to his thigh and running away, white ribbons flowing behind her.

"Did you get that, Kelly?" Bones asked, voice laced with all the guffaws he was holding back.

"Got it, doctor." Kelly snapped her image collector closed and smirked at the Captain. Sulu snickered.

Kirk pushed past them all, following Trigul into the audience chamber. "Those had better not make it off this planet, Yeomen, or it's cleaning duty for a week."

* * *

The High Priestess looked older than the other children, "Thirteen, captain," Bones assured as they walked deeper into the chamber. Her robes were a lilac that matched her eyes and her large ears were pierced from lobe to point. A reef of blossoms adorned her crown.

She stood beside the High Chancellor, who was practically swallowed in the cushions of his seat. He was younger than the priestess, "That one's ten," Bones whispered.

The Chancellor appeared to be weighed down by the littering of medals on his grand blue and black uniform and a gold ring circled his head. He flicked his curls from his face and grinned impishly down at his audience.

"I assume from your expressions, we," The Chancellor flicked a lazy hand between himself and the Priestess. "Are not what you expected."

That was an understatement, considering just yesterday, the Priestess was a crone of 150 and the Chancellor was bearded, with a rounded belly and at least seventy.

"Not exactly, no." Kirk's bluntness was refreshing apparently, because the children giggled together, much to the party's chagrin.

The Priestess smiled down at them kindly, just short of patronizing.

"Oh, forgive us, we just like to have a little sport at your expense." _Thanks,_ Kirk thought irritably. "We mean no offense. You are the first outsiders to be witness to our Joy."

The Chancellor nodded eagerly, before forcing his face into a more serious expression. "Your last transmission was very vague and troubling, Captain. Am I to assume that one of your men fell ill after landing?"

"We were worried after your party returned to your ship so abruptly," the priestess added.

Bones closed his tricorder with a loud snap. "As far as we know, he shares the same affliction that you do."

He sounded very crabby, the whole "child's paradise" thing must be getting to him.

"Affliction?" The chancellor looked startled.

Kirk stepped in. "Not long after the scheduled exploration of this planet, my first officer changed into a five year old."

He noted the their shock.

"We assumed he contracted some unknown disease from the planet, but…judging from your faces, I assume that is _no_t the case?"

The rulers glanced at each other fretfully.

"Your first officer, you say?" The priestess fingered the charm around her neck. "The Vulcan?"

Kirk nodded. _Yes the Vulcan, __**my** __Vulcan, and I'd like to have him back to normal sometime soon, thankyouverymuch. _

"It is unprecedented. However, we have never had outsiders in our territory during our Time of Joy…"

"Excuse me, your Excellency?" Kelly stepped closer, hand raised to get their attention. Bones rolled his eyes behind her back and Kirk tried not to do the same. _What are we, back at the Academy? __  
_  
"What is this "Time of Joy"? You mentioned it before…"

The Priestess curled her hand over the charm on her neck. "Our Time is our Gift from our gods. Every year, our bodies remember the time when our Joy was true, unselfish and pure."

She motioned to the large window behind her, and the sunshine that was pouring through.

"The frequent storms abate, our lands become fertile, fruitful, and the gods rest their warring in the heavens for seven days of peace. That is our Gift, that is our Joy."

Kirk glanced at Bones. The doctor looked highly skeptical.

"I was gifted as guardian of the Heart of _Kart'l_ when I became High Priestess. This stone," She lifted the charm on her neck. "is our Gift. Placed in our springs, the fumes enter the air and those of worthy blood are granted the Joy."

Kelly was practically glowing with curiosity.

"The Day of Reckoning came sooner than expected, during your rendezvous," the Chancellor began. "Peace with the Federation is extremely important to our people, but the Gift _must _not be wasted. And, begging your pardon, Captain, we had no idea there would be any of worthy blood among your crew." The boy looked sheepish.

Sulu's mouth pinched in mild irritation and his butterfly's wings shifted uneasily on his shoulder.

"Understandable." Kelly nodded. "If you've never been off this planet it's only natural that you would assume that outsiders would not be privy to this gift."

Bones gestured with his tricorder irritably. "All this hocus pocus, witchcraft mumbo jumbo…! You should have at least given us some advanced warning before we sent our men."

The Chancellor looked stubborn. "Our rituals have never been viewed by outsiders for obvious reasons. Our Joy is our time of peace, we are peaceful _and_ vulnerable."

He turned to Kirk. "You understand, Captain? I must see to the protection of my people."

Kirk nodded, cause in some weird way, he _did_ understand.

"Totally, I get it. You have a responsibility to your people, to keep them safe. I respect that." Kirk's eyes hardened. "But you have to understand the position _I_ am in as well."

He stepped forward. "A valuable crew member was affected by your _Gift_. I am aware that it was not your intention, however, I too have a responsibility to my people. It's my responsibility to keep them safe and by not telling us you exposed _my crew_ to potential dangers."

"_Dangerous_? The Time is joy, not danger!"

"For _Kart'lians_ maybe. But Spock is_ Vulcan_. Anything could have happened to him when exposed to those fumes." _**Anything**__ could have happened._ Kirk shuddered.

The Chancellor and Priestess looked thoughtful, but Kelly was offended for their sake.

"Captain, there was no way they could have known—"

"_Exactly_, no way they could have known what would happen, _Yeomen_," Kirk admonished gently. _Remember you're __my__ crew, not spokesmen for the natives. _"Proper precautions should have been made."

"We apologize, Captain James Kirk." The Chancellor was sincere.

Kirk tried to shrug off the resentment he felt for Spock's sake. _Spock wasn't harmed, thank God.__  
_  
"The _Kart'lians_ are a part of the Federation now. If you need protection during your Time, it can be provided for you."

The Chancellor's gaze was sparkling with youthful exuberance and he stood to shake Kirk's hand. What a sight they made, considering the Chancellor only reached Kirk's torso and Kirk had to bend to reach him properly.

"We are learning that our friendship stretches farther than you and I, Captain Kirk."

Kirk smiled down The Chancellor, the child who represented an entire nation. "Across a couple galaxies, at least."

* * *

Spock was waiting for them in the transporter room, as soon as they appeared on the deck he was attached to Kirk's hip, face buried in his side. Kirk felt a rush of tenderness for the boy and hugged him around the shoulders. Spock only squeezed him tighter. Kirk leaned over him, lips to his ear.

"Hey, kid. D'ya miss me?"

Spock didn't say a word, just buried his nose deeper and nodded.

* * *

Kirk finally gave up on getting Spock to leave him alone. The boy had dogged his every step, clutching his hand tight and burying his face into his hip whenever he had the chance.

After the first hour or two, Kirk let the awkwardness he felt melt away. _After all, it's only temporary. _

It was late and Spock curled in his lap as Kirk sat at his desk. The captain was reading the reports from Bones and Kelly to the boy. Spock was happy to just listen to Kirk's voice, feel the beat of his strong heart against his cheek, and soak in sweet scent of _Jim_.

Kirk dropped Kelly's report (because honestly, it was boring him to tears) and moved on to Bones.

_Star Date 1434.66__  
__Despite the steady belief in gods, magic, and __goddamn__ voodoo, Kart'lians are very advanced in technology and medicine. Scans found no traces of illness on any of the "children" we encountered. _

_Despite frequently gifting the party with brides ten years old and younger, they all were healthy. They have more in common with Vulcans than previously recorded. The proof of the connection between the ancestry of Vulcans and Kart'lians lies in Spock's condition. Of the crew, only he was affected._

_The Kart'lians have a similar touch sensitivity, though touch-telepathy is high unlikely. The olfactory and aural system are extremely advanced in their developmental stages._

_Spoke with the priestess and many doctors, __seems this "Time" lasts for seven days. Spock should be back to normal within the allotted time frame, I recommend he remain off duty until he has bee cleared fit. __  
__  
__I also recommend that Captain Kirk review Yeomen Kelly's report on the sociological effects this "Time" may have on First Officer Spock._

_(Jim, I know you just tossed Kelly's report. You'd better pick it up and read, goddammit, and stop half-assing your duties.) __  
_

_CMO Leonard McCoy _  
_U.S.S Enterprise_

Kirk sighed and picked up Kelly's report, shifting Spock into a more comfortable position.

_Star Date 1434.66__  
__The Kart'lian have a fascinating social structure similar to the T'Chigul nation of Heridon 6. They have two ruling figures, a man, the chancellor: the political leader and commander of martial law, and a woman, the high priestess, matriarch of the society and leader in their religion. _

_They have many deities…_

"Blah, Blah, Blah," Kirk groaned skimming the report.

"Blah, Captain?" Spock's voice was groggy, but just as snarky as ever. "I doubt the yeomen included that in her report."

Kirk snorted and pushed the young Vulcan's head deeper into his chest.  
_  
__The "Time" is more than just a time of "Joy", as I discovered through my conversation with the high priestess and her coven. The Heart of Kart'l, supposedly given to them by the gods is according to legend, the actual heart of Kart'l, the goddess for whom the people were named. The heart was gifted to the Kart'lians as a means to procreate, essentially. _

_By reverting to an age of "purity" they are capable (and more effective at it too) of finding compatible life-partners. Apparently, as children they have a "clearer minds and open hearts" to the right partner. _

_When I asked for more details, the coven laughed but said very little. Only that the "smell and touch of a loved one cannot be ignored." I will confer with Doctor McCoy, but I suspect that as children, touch and smell are at least 10xs more acute then as adults, making it easier to find compatible partners during this time of youth._

_Once these partners are found it seems that the urge to reproduce doesn't come until later in the year, when the females become fertile. Any copulation after or before this certain time is highly unlikely to produce children. Much like the clan of….__  
_  
Kirk zoned out again. _God the woman made even sex boring. What the hell does any of this have to do with Spock?_ The boy in question nuzzled deeper into Kirk's chest, giving a small sniff to his golden sweater.

The captain sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You know, kid, you're starting to freak me out with all this sniffing. Is it a hint, you trying to tell me something?" Kirk was only half joking. He'd be devastated if he'd been strutting the ship with body odor and nobody'd told him.

Spock raised an eyebrow at the captain.

"I will never understand the human need to be constantly reassured of their appealing attributes."

Spock reached for Kirk's hand and was gratified when the captain acquiesced immediately. The boy wrapped his hand around Kirk's fingers lovingly and gave the man's neck a dignified sniff.

"You smell like freedom. Like adventure and acceptance, like warmth, strength and loyalty. I knew we were suitable since the moment I awoke." Spock raised his head and said very seriously, "You, James T. Kirk, smell like _mine_."

* * *

**Epilogue: Forever**

"You are avoiding me."

Kirk wanted to lie, he really did. But Spock (in all forms) always knew and the sharp look he was giving his captain warned Kirk not to try.

Kirk smiled blandly and brushed past his adult first officer. _Damn, damn, damn. How'd he corner me? _

The past week was horribly uneventful, the glamour of seeing a miniature Spock trailing the Captain had faded days ago, and with nothing to do but orbit the _Kart'lian _planet, life on the Enterprise was…boring.

Boredom wasn't good for a man like Kirk. Boredom led to thinking, thinking led to panicking and Kirk was way past panicking, he was in denial.

He was happy in denial; it was a nice place to be, in fact he'd like to stay there as long as possible. It was kind of hard with a five-year-old Spock following him everywhere, even more difficult when said child woke up in his bed a very drowsy, deliciously rumpled adult.

He appeared to have no recollection of his days as a child, including his confession to Captain Kirk.

A clean slate, like nothing had ever happened. A good thing, right?

Except it wasn't. Nothing was right, because as soon as Spock gave Kirk that _look_ the tiny flare of hope Spock had lit as a child was snuffed out.

And he's been avoiding Spock ever since.

"Captain, I must ask that we…" Kirk made a quick turn before Spock could finish, but the Vulcan was persistent, it took only second for Spock to catch up. His stride matched his Captain's easily. The strength of their combined presence parted the crowd of crewmen on deck.

Kirk and Spock. Spock and Kirk. Together again. Except _not. _

_And there's nowhere to hide, dammit. _

"Captain, we need to talk."

_NO. Talking is a bad idea. _Kirk cleared his throat and kept his eyes forward. "Talk, Mr. Spock? No time, I've got…business to take care of." _A lie. _

Another sharp turn. Spock was expecting it and kept pace easily.

"I believe this cannot wait, Captain."

Kirk gave a sharp left. Med Bay. Jackpot.

"Sorry, Spock. I have an…exam." He strode into Bones' office catching the doctor mid-drink. Spock followed him in, standing close enough for Kirk to feel the Vulcan's heat through his shirt.

"Dammit, Jim, do you _mind?_ " Bones sputtered before focusing on the agitated Vulcan. "And Spock? Didn't I just clear you for duty an hour ago?"

"Bones, I'm here for my exam." Kirk's voice was higher than normal, begging with his eyes for Bones to help him out.

"_Say what?"_

"My _exam._" Kirk fidgeted, Spock's gaze was _burning _the back of his neck. "You know the one for the, uh, the—" Bones looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

_Some best friend you are, aren't you supposed to be the one to pick up on these things! _

"Captain."

Kirk glanced back and their gazes locked.

"_You smell like __**mine.**_" He said those words and he didn't even remember.

Kirk looked away. "Damn, Spock, why are you making this so _hard_?" _And why can't I let it go? _

Bones set his glass down with an audible clink. "Uh, maybe I should leave you two alone…"

Spock ignored him. "Captain. _Jim._" Spock reached for Kirk's hands. He didn't even think to pull away.

The fingers were longer than he was used to, coarser, calluses he hadn't felt before scratched against his palm.

But they were familiar, and Kirk felt the fight slip away from him. Spock used two long fingers to stroke Kirk's knuckles, leaning close enough to press their foreheads together.

Spock's warmth was making him dizzy, he didn't know what to do but he was so damn _relieved. _

_My mind to yours._

_Shadows and gray. Digging deeper through confusion. Mist, panic. holes of memory. days gone. gone. nothing. _

_then he was there_

_T'hy'la _

_Pure gold. Sunlight. Warmth. _

_melting shadows and wisps of memory doesn't matter  
_

_**Minemineminemine**_

"Y'know, I could just leave. Please, _please _let me leave_._"

Bones.

Kirk slipped out of Spock's mind easily, coming back to himself. He was shaking.

Kirk opened his eyes and all he saw was Spock. The Vulcan practically melted into him, hands cradling his head and sinking his fingers into his hair.

Spock kept his eyes closed but brushed his nose against Kirk's.

"I can not explain why I need thee so," he whispered, breathing deep, inhaling all that was _Jim. _Kirk felt nothing but affection at the familiar gesture. "I _adore _thee."

Spock's adoration was like a wave of warmth and light pouring into Kirk everywhere they touched.

Kirk felt a tiny brush of panic in the face of such devotion before he pushed it resolutely away.

_Forever. _An offer whispered in his mind. Spock was giving him _forever. _

_No one's ever…but I think I want it. I want it all. _

The captain embraced the thought, giving his friend (lover?) a smile. Spock blinked, the gesture so familiar, so _Spock-like_. Kirk resisted the urge to tweak his ears. As if he'd heard the thought, Spock's ears twitched.

They both ignored Bones gagging behind them.

"Forever, huh?" Kirk tasted the word, ran it over and over in his mind. It didn't sound as bad as he figured it would. In fact…

"I think I can do forever."

_finis_

* * *

**Author's Note: **yeah, I couldn't resist getting Bones in on the action. He'll always be a part of their relationship now, whether he wants to or not. 3

Original Prompt: _"I want to see a story where Spock is turned into a kid, and due to some starnge, extra-extrodinary Vulcan sense of smell, he comes to the conclusion that because Kirk has his (Spock's)scent all over him, Kirk must be his. Possesiveness and kiddy-crushing ensues. Bonus: If Kirk freaks out over the whole ordeal."_


End file.
